Downward Spiral
by xPerfectxImperfection
Summary: Leon's best friend moves back after five years but with her come problems. Both live in abusive homes & have destructive habits. Can friends really become lovers? This is definitely not the normal LeonOFC fic. Not a Mary-Sue by any stretch


Title: Downward Spiral  
  
Rating: R for drug use, self destructive violence, language, and sexuality (including a possibility hinting at rape but that's not certain) - all involving teens (seventeen and up). If any of the above offends you just remember this: nobody is forcing you to read this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the motion picture The Fast And The Furious. I am simply borrowing them and am making no money what so ever. Along with that I don't own Check Yes Or No by George Strait either. I do own any characters you don't recognize from the movie though (i.e. Peyton, Shawn, Jenna, etc)  
  
Note: I have pictures of the characters introduced here and those yet to be introduced if anyone would like to see them then just let me know if a review and I will send them to you granted you have left your e-mail or it is in your profile. Also if anyone can tell me how to use italics I would be eternally gratefull because I've tried to figure it our for the past ever and it just wont work for me lol so the lyrics of songs are enclosed in dashed lines. Oh and if anyone wants a challenge they can try and figure out what my old pen name used to be on here and they can have this tasty vitural cookie. (hint: It was the name of one of the characters from TFTF followed by a number)  
  
Archive: Ask first and just let me know where it is.  
  
Feedback: But of Course  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
It started way back in third grade. I used to sit beside Emmy Lou Hayes, a pink dress, a matching bow, and her ponytail. She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Eight year old Leon Casen sat in the very back row of the small town class mocking the teacher and receiving laughs from the few friends that had been allowed to be seated by him. She was explaining multiplication and at the end of the line with him when the door swung open distracting both of them from the task at hand. The principal walked in had on the shoulder of a little girl seeming to have to push and direct her to the front of the class. She was among the smallest of the girls in the room with brown eyes and shoulder length slightly curly light brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a pink bow. Her summer dress matched the color of her hair tie perfectly except for the white flowers embroidered in near the hem and the little black shoes she wore looked perfectly new as they reflected the light. And though she was so young in her innocent little face you could tell one day she'd be beautiful.  
  
The whole classroom was quiet as the principal talked in a hushed voice to the teacher every now and then motioning at the little girl with the big brown eyes that wandered from place to place uncomfortably. Every child strained t hear what they assumed was a secret. Something that so obviously wasn't meant for them but in the way that children do, they had to know. Their curiousity wouldn't allow them not to wonder. But almost as soon as he'd come the principal left and the little girl stood along in front of the class with the teacher, all eyes on her. Her eyes downcast in a shy manner.  
  
"Class this is Peyton Hayes she just moved here from Miami with her mother," The teacher introduced wondering where to put her. "Shaw grab your stuff and come sit up here in front of my desk. Peyton you can sit back by Leon in Shawn's old seat, Leon you can show her around later."  
  
"But Mrs. Price..." Shaw protested.  
  
"Shaw I believe I told you to move." Mrs. Price firmly stated happy with her subltle yet effective Punishment for the boys.  
  
Though they wanted to nobody aruged any further with her and Shawn reluctantly grabbed his stuff and went to move. When he saw Peyton walking back he turned to Leon and winked before taking his new seat and putting all his stuff in the desk.  
  
Months passed since Peyton had made the move from Miami to Mayberry and in that time her and Leon had become nearly best friends. The afternoon that she'd first arrived they'd found out that both rode the same bus and lived across the street from each other. In fact, their mothers had been good friends in high school that had lost touch over the years but where getting back to their old ways since the move.  
  
"Peyt sit over her. I wanna show you somethin." Leon called fromt he back of the bus proud that he'd managed to get a seat in with the fifth graders.  
  
Peyton turned around so fast in the seat she'd taken that her ponytail whipped the kid next to her in the face. Grabbing her backpack she nearly ran to the back of the bus and sat next to Leon.  
  
"What?" Peyton asked curious to what he had in his hand.  
  
"Look." He replied opening his hand to show her the two clear blue colored marbles that he'd found under his couch.  
  
"They're pretty." Peyton said admiring the marbles, treasures of a little boy.  
  
"You can have one." Leon stated simply handing one to her.  
  
Peyton stuck it in her backpack and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ewww Peyton!" He exclaimed wiping his cheek off with his hand.  
  
Peyton just giggled as he told her not to tell anyone she'd done that and claimed that he could have caught her girl germs or cooties.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Next day I chased her round the playground. Across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round. And Emmy Lou got caught passing me a note. Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Three years later they were still the best of friends and cooties weren't in the equation anymore. They'd long since grown out of their little games along with the rest of their class. it was no longer dolls and matchbox cars they'd moved up to real cars and sports. At twelve their sixty-student grade thought they were invincible as all kids do.  
  
Peyton had grown up since the day she'd moved to town as a shy eight year old. Hanging out with Leon had caused her to grow out of her old ways and into a loud, outgoing twelve year old. Had she not he would have stolen the spotlight from her every day as he often tried. Their parents often joked that the two of them were going to be the death of each other with their outrageous stunts and adventures.  
  
With a smirk on her face Peyton watched Leon set the note Emily had passed him on his desk and waited until he bent to reach into his bag to grab a pencil before she took it. Shawn and Jenna tried to hide their laughter as he looked around bewildered before his eyes fell on Peyton who was trying all to hard to concentrate on her paper.  
  
"Where is it?" He asked tapping his pencil impatiently on the desk.  
  
"Where is what Leon?" Peyton questioned back innocently.  
  
"The note Peyton. Give it back." Leon stated  
  
"Or what you'll tell the teacher?" Peyton repleid laughing as the bell for recess rang throughout the elementary school.  
  
"Peyton!" Leon yelled chasing her out of the classroom as she ran as fast as she could in her sandals and khaki skirt down the hall and out the door.  
  
She ran through the playground full of first graders and under the monkey bars where a line of little kids yelled at her for getting in their way as one of them was trying to finishe the tall ones. Leon didn't even bother going through the bars he just ran through the line and scattered them everywhere some falling and crying to the duties but he was to involved in the mission at hand to care.  
  
"Out of the way. Come on guys move," She told a group of Leon's friends who were in ling for the merry go roud. "I'll never get any of you in trouble again I swear."  
  
They stayed in the way long enough for him to get close enough that he had a shot before they let her through. Leon ran the opposite way around and grabbed her around the waist throwing them both of their balances as they fell to the ground laughing. He struggled to open up her tightly clenched fist giving up and tickling her to death until she finally gave it up.  
  
"Come on Peyton I'll stop if you give me the note," Leon tried to bargain. "No? Alright then." He tickled her again as she triend to knock him off of her but he was sitting on her and was stronger by a lot.  
  
"Okay okay I give," She gasped handing him the note and taking the hand he'd offered to her. "Look what you did you big jerk."  
  
Leon looked down at where she was pointing. She'd skinned the side of her knee on the cement and was barely bleeding. It was barely even a scratch but she was acting like he'd cut her leg off.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"So what."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend? And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand, if you want to. I think this is how love goes, check yes or no.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
The bell rang signaling the start of classes and the two of them walked back to the room bickering the whole way about how dumb or not the note writer was. By the time they got back in class everyone was seated and the teacher had begun the next lesson. Peyton looked at Emily looking at Leon and vice versa before a note was passed on her desk. She nodded at Jenna and watched her crumple up the piece of paper and throw it. The paper hit Emily in the nose and her hand shot straight up in the air.  
  
"Yes Emily?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Peyton and Jenna are throwing paper at me again." She tattled.  
  
"I don't know how many times I have to tell the two of you to quit throwing things at people but one more time and you're going to the principal's office. This is not first grade do you understand?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jenna said pretending to be sorry.  
  
"And Peyton?" The teacher continued.  
  
Peyton wasn't paying attention and had justed passed a note to Leon when their teacher came to the back of the room. Jenna elbowed Peyton to get her attention but it was too late. Leon had barely unfolded and read it when the teacher snatched the note noisily off his desk crumpling it up and throwing it into the garbage can by her desk.  
  
"I said do you understand me Peyon?" The teacher repeated.  
  
"I know what you said. I do speak English." Peyton answered raising her left eyebrow.  
  
"Do you want to go visit the office?" The teacher threatened.  
  
"Oh no Ms. Carlson not the office please. They might talk me to death." Peyton sarcastically replied as the class started laughing.  
  
"Well if you're so keen on going get to it." Ms. Carlson replied her face red, temper barely under control as she walked back to her desk and started writing the note.  
  
Leon acted like he'd dropped something and passed a note back to Peyton before straightening back up. She opened it up and read it before she gathered her things and left. Knocking her bag "accidentally" into Emily and her desk as she walked by feeling like suddenly the whole punishment was worth it. Even if she would have to hear her mom.  
  
In Leon's handwriting on the note were two boxes one by a yes and the other by a no. He'd colored in the yes.  
  
But their relationship would be short lived for Peyton's mom had found a new boyfriend that had been transferred back to Miami and they were moving the rest of their stuff that night. Nobody had told Leon or Peyton. But as soon as Peyton had gotten home that afternoon they'd set out and she'd reluctantly left Leon and Mayberry behind her. 


End file.
